


Having a moment .

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John and Kayleigh find that their secret is national news.





	Having a moment .

It had been a lovely day today, John and Kayleigh, the stores most unlikely but most liked couple out on a date, well she called it a date, but it was just another day spent together in the car basically , John had often wondered what people meant by” to ride off into the sunset” but now he knew, he really knew. With Kayleigh sitting beside him, that's exactly what he wanted to do, ride off into the sunset, Just them John and Kayleigh, they would eventually but not quite yet. The little red Fiat pulled up into the sea front parking space, he loved it here, and he loved Kayleigh being here, and most importantly he loved Kayleigh. He had something to ask her and here was the place to do it. It was ideal actually.  
John had thought about nothing else for the last few hours, he had rehearsed in his mind over and over ad nauseum what he was going to say, it was meticulously planned. Every word every action.  
“ Me and my Dad used to come here” he idly said,” used to get the train over”  
He looked over and saw Kayleigh smiling to herself, chewing happily on a curly wurly, a bag of Werther's in her lap.  
John shifted uncomfortably in his seat,  
“ Now or never” he thought.  
He pulled himself together looked out the window smiled and turned to his lovely companion,  
“ As i've got you here, and as were having a moment i was wondering ………..?”

“ If you're planning on asking me to join one of your promotion teams like you did last time we were here Johnathan, you and I, will have a falling out, I'd really need to reconsider our sleeping arrangements “ she said accentuating her point by jabbing her curly wurly towards him, although the words were threatening, John could see the humour in her eyes .  
“Didn't know if you'd remember ?” John chuckled.  
“Remember ?, of course I remember, I was devastated John , I thought you were going to ask me out at last, I'd dropped enough hints by then “  
“ Yea sorry love, I was, I mean I had intended to, but well you know ?“  
“ Yea I know “ she said smiling.” I know all too well Johnathan".  
“ But I did “  
“ Eventually, yes you did, not without almost …..never mind , all's well that ends well, as they say “  
“ Dirty little monkey bastard “ John suddenly exclaimed.  
Kayleigh snorted and started laughing at the memories.  
“ And all those people thinking I'd scratched you, dirty minded buggers “ she giggled.  
“ I'm sorry love really really sorry “  
Kayleigh was beginning to panic, what was he sorry about ?,  
“ Oh my God we're done, he's dumping me here of all places “ she thought.  
“ I could have saved you all that anguish and upset if I'd only told you then what I tell you now”  
“ What do you mean ?” Kayleigh felt her voice start to falter.  
“ If I'd told you then how much I loved you, I could have saved you all those tears and sleepless nights, we could have been together sooner “  
“ But now ?”  
“ I hope I tell you everyday because that's my intention”  
“ Almost everyday “ she smiled relieved .  
“ I love you Kayleigh Kitson, with all my heart “  
“ I love you too John, and I know I always will “  
“ Anyway, as I've got you here, and as we're havin a moment, I were wondering, no pressure like, if you fancy it , do you wanna join my team “  
“ What bloody team ?” Kayleigh asked unenthusiastically looking out the window.  
“ My special team “  
“ And that is ?” She said without turning.  
“ Team Redmond “  
“ What ?” she turned and smiled, hoping he meant what she thought he meant.  
“ Team Redmond, will you marry me Kayleigh? “  
“ Seriously ? John are you really serious ? “ she asked eyes sparkling, hands shaking.  
“ Wait “ John said smiling.” I'll show ya “  
John unbuckled and got out the car , he walked around to Kayleigh's side, and with a flourish opened her door, she unbuckled and turned around, John gallantly offered his hand, she took it, and stepped out into the early evening sunshine.  
For a brief second their eyes locked, and both knew at that moment that they were destined to be together forever. John fished around in his pocket whilst Kayleigh unconsciously leant against the car for support. Suddenly John's smile increased ten fold, and holding her left hand he went down on bended knee, producing a small red velvet ring box, opened to expose a diamond engagement ring.  
“ You're my world Kayleigh, you're all I think about, all I dream about, all I want. I don't want to go another day on this earth without knowing that you're mine. Marry me sweetheart ?, I know that I'm not ………….”  
“ Yes “ she said her voice quivering “ Yes I'll marry you, of course I'll marry you John “  
Still kneeling, John managed, without letting go of her hand, to manipulate the ring out of the box, and slip it onto to her finger.  
A sudden round of applause caused them to look around, a group of people, quite a sizable group had stopped and shared what should have been a private moment.  
John and Kayleigh just looked on and smiled. Eventually John got up, he and Kayleigh hugging like there was tomorrow.  
“ I love you so much John,”  
“ And I love you Kayleigh “  
“ Let's go for a drink and a chat shall we ?” Kayleigh asked.  
“ Anything for my fiancee “ John replied opening her door for her.

Ten miles away, a cub reporter visiting the council CCTV room, saw something that he was sure would be ideal for the local television stations “ aw isn't that lovely” spot. A quick word with the controller and the item was sent.

“ I was thinking John “  
“ What love ?”  
“Let's head to yours, let's go to your place and celebrate”  
John smiled sweetly.  
“ Well love, I've booked us a long weekend in the lakes, nice hotel with spa, but if you'd rather go to……..”  
“ No the lakes is fine, just fine, oh I love surprises “  
“ Right I'll drop you at Mandy's you pack, I'll go home get my case, and be back in about an hour “  
“ Great plan John”  
Four hours later, they were in their hotel room.  
“ How about we switch our phones off, and forget about them for the weekend?”  
“ Did I hear you right, Kayleigh where's my phone Kitson, can't leave home without my …….”  
“ Yes or no Redmond?” she frowned jokingly.  
“ Yes”  
“ Okay then” Kayleigh switched her phone off and put it in the drawer, John followed suit.  
“ Right” said Kayleigh “ I'm going for a shower, want to share ?”  
John moved towards her and put his arms around her waist.  
“ If one day I ever say no to that, I want you to smother me in my sleep, cause I'll have lost my marbles by then ,obviously “  
“ Obviously “ she giggled.  
“ Do we need to take that off the hook?” Kayleigh nodded to the room phone.  
“ Doubt it ,I didn't tell anyone where I was going, did you ?”  
“ I never saw no bugger John, did text Mandy to say I was staying out a couple of nights, but that's all, didn't mention the engagement or the ring just like we discussed “  
“ Excellent, the weekend to ourselves and then we can surprise everyone with our engagement “  
“ I can't wait to see their faces John, I'm so excited “ she did her happy clappy dance to emphasise the fact.

After an exceptionally long and frisky shower John, and Kayleigh walked into town to find a nice restaurant, they found that not talking was almost as nice as talking as long as they were together. After a lovely dinner they strolled arm in arm for a while before deciding to have a drink in the hotel bar. They found seats next to the fire, Kayleigh went to the bar, she watched the news whilst waiting.  
“ Now” the announcer said “ Isn't it nice that in today's modern world, some things , some traditional things still make you smile , take for instance getting engaged.”  
“ Here you are love” the barman said handing Kayleigh her drinks, “ on room 11’s bill is it ?”  
“ Yes thank you “  
She lifted the glasses and turned towards the table..  
“ Like this couple, he did it the traditional way, and it looks like she said yes” the television announcer continued. Over his commentary they played a video of a portly middle aged man, proposing to a petite redheaded woman, alongside a Red Fiat in a seaside car park.  
“ If you know them, wish them well from everyone at BBC North West. Goodnight “

“ Did you see any football results love ?”  
“ No the news was just finishing” Kayleigh replied snuggling up to John.

“ When's the Football on Steve,? I'll watch it wi you as it's a cup game “  
“ Right after the news , couple of minutes “  
“ Wanna brew ?”  
“ Aye love that'd be nice “  
Mandy went into the kitchen  
“ Now “ the announcer said “ Isn't it nice that in today's m………….”  
“ MANDY “ Steve roared.  
“ What love ?” she asked dashing back into the living room.  
Steve was sitting mouth agog pointing at the paused TV picture.  
“ That looks like our Kayleigh and John “ Mandy said, then looked closer. “ Jesus it is, rewind it Steve “  
“ Aye that's his registration, it's them right enough , go John you dark horse you “ Steve shouted.  
“ I'll bloody kill her, all over the news and not a bloody peep from her “ Mandy lifted her phone.  
After repeated attempts she gave up.  
“ You phone John , I'll phone his house”  
“ Any luck love, John's not answering “ Steve said hanging up.  
“ I'll phone her tomorrow, they might be asleep or something”  
“ I'd bet on the something “ Steve's attempt at humour fell flat.

“ No talking now Ben, it's a special treat getting to sit up late to watch the football with dad”  
“ I know that mum, it's a special game too”  
“ He knows Claire, I already told him”  
“ Well it doesn't hurt to remind him Paul, does it ?”  
“ Soon as the news is finished, it's game on , literally “ Paul chuckled.  
“ Now” the announcer said “ Isn't it nice that in today's……………”  
“ Fuck sake Paul, look “ Claire suddenly exclaimed,  
Paul looked over the top of the issue of Four Four Two him and Ben were studying.  
“ God almighty ‘ rewind, rewind “ he shouted.  
“ Is that uncle John and aunty Kayleigh ? “  
“ Sure is son, and on the national news, where's my phone ?”

“ Put the football on mum”  
“ I'm not interested love “  
“ You will be, is it on ?”  
“ Yes,”  
“ Does the news before it have a back arrow?”  
“ Yes Paul it does “  
“ Rewind to the bit about Brexit then play it ,it's the bit at the end”  
“ Brexit yes okay ,its playing……….”  
“ Mum, are you still there mum, mum ?”  
“ Oh my, it's them isn't it ?”  
“ We think so “  
“ No it is, I'd know my boy anywhere, look Paul I'm gonna hang up now okay,?”  
“ Okay mum, love you “  
“ Love you too son, bye “.  
“ About bloody time too Jonathan Redmond, about time “ Joan said to herself smiling. She went and put the kettle on for a brew then phoned Rose.

“ Kieron ? “  
“ What dad ?”  
“ Do you want a chaser ?“  
“ No just a pint , I'll be back in a minute “  
Kieron came back from the gents to see his dad in conversation with the barman.  
“ Might be a look alike, Bill “  
“ Is it bollocks, it's my daughter, my Kayleigh “  
“ What is dad ?”  
“ Look, put it on Barney “ Bill nodded to the TV on the far wall.  
“ It bloody is too “ Kieron said” I knew their relationship was special but I didn't know it was that special, good luck to him he'll need it “  
“ He will that Kieron son, he will that, one more then I'll phone and congratulate them eh !”  
“ Good idea dad, cheers “ The two Kitson men chuckled and wished them well.

Paul had phoned Mandy, Bill phoned everyone that he knew, Joan was trying to work through those friends of John's that she knew, but nobody knew where he or Kayleigh were. Between their friends and colleagues Kayleigh and John were sent text upon text of congratulations and good wishes. Oblivious to the goings on at home, John and Kayleigh spent a blissful weekend, visiting small villages and taking walks together alone. Enjoying being just another loved up couple. Neither wanted this joyous time to end.Sunday night they decided that it was time to start a basic wedding list.

“ Okay Mister Mensa, how we gonna do it wi no phones ?“ Kayleigh asked shrugging.  
“ Notepad, old fashioned pen and paper”  
“ Good thinking, you sure you don't mind?”  
“ Course not, it is my wedding too”  
They settled into bed,and sat as close as could be.  
“ Okay love, Bridesmaid?”  
“ Kelly “  
“ Not Mandy?”  
“ No she's married so she'll be matron of honour”  
“ Any more ?”  
” Your Claire obviously, Sophie and Chloe as flower girls, Ben and Alfie page boys, and perhaps Steve and Kieron as ushers ? “  
“All sounds good to me, I'll have Paul as best man and Jim as groomsmen, and that's about it “  
“ Late spring or summer John?”  
“ Either I'm flexible “  
“ Summer then “  
“ Well that were easy, here, stick the Tele on we might get a wedding show or summat”  
Kayleigh reached for the remote, pressed the power switch and started thinking about venues.

“ Well I'm her best friend and although she didn't tell me I knew, we all knew “  
“ So they're well known then ?”  
“ Aye they are, and a lovelier couple ye couldna hope te meet “

“ Elsie “ John and Kayleigh shouted together, immediately recognising the Irish Amazon's voice. They stared Intently at the television

“ So the engagement wasn't a surprise to you then ?” the interviewer asked.  
“ God no we knew they were in love ages ago it's just nice that he eventually got the balls to ask her, here can ah say balls on TV”  
“ Well thank you Missus Brennan, and now back to the studio”  
“ How the fu…..?”  
“ Shush John “

“So there you are folks, the mystery of the seaside engagement couple is well and truly solved, wherever you are Kayleigh and John , congratulations and we hope all goes well for you.”

There was a still picture of a beaming John on one knee, with Kayleigh standing with her hand on her heart, set as a backdrop behind the presenter, they were easily recognisable.

“This was BBC Evening News good evening everyone ”

Neither of them knew who started it, but soon they were both wracked with hysterical laughter.

“ So much for a secret “ John managed to say between breaths.  
“ I wonder who else saw it “ Kayleigh mused wiping her eyes.

“ Phones” they shouted in unison.  
The grabbed their phones and stood open mouthed as the myriad of messages loaded.

“ We're in so much trouble John “ Kayleigh giggled.  
“ But we're in it together love , and will be from now on eh ?”

They smiled at each other and then started wading through their phone contents.


End file.
